When Darkness and Light Collide
by FluffyRighter96
Summary: Images of the Angel she saw that day kept flashing into her head. Just the mere sight of his eyes was enough to make her head spin with jumbled up emotions. She wondered if she was going mad. Chapter Two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of TDI or TDA's characters. I only own the idea of the story.

**Author's Note: **Oh, hi there. Fluffy here. And if anyone reading this has also read a story I set up for either Naruto or Pet Shop of Horrors, and is wondering why I'm not working on updating them right now—I'm so very sorry! Starting new stories is just a habit of mine. Don't worry; I'll still update my other stories.

Now, this story's setting has nothing to do with the reality-game-show thing. I changed some of the characters' personalities a bit, and made the story a tad serious. Yeah, I wanted to write a story that was like an angel-demon kinda thing, so…

Well, anyway, please enjoy the story!

**Chapter One**

"It's too damn hot down here!"

A fair-skinned young woman complained, rapidly fanning herself with a black fan completely made out of raven feathers. It didn't help.

The girl sitting next to her groaned, and fell back onto the warm rocky surface behind her. Tiny, pointed stones dug into her bare, dark-skinned back; she didn't really care. At least it took care of the nagging itch on the small of her back.

She rested her arm over her eyes, and sighed. "It's _summer _right now, Heather. Of course it'd be 'too damn hot'." Courtney's arm went limp, and dropped down by her side, falling hard on the dry dirt.

It was that time of the year, and both her body and mind was much, _much _weaker than usual. The small pebbles on the ground scratched tiny holes into the skin of her hand, causing a cold, black liquid to ooze out of the wounds.

Again, she didn't care.

Heather's amber eyes narrowed. She reached down toward the older demon, only to have her hand—weakly—slapped away. "What the hell is the matter with you?! Why are you being such a bitch, when I'm just worried about you?!" Heather shrieked.

Courtney gave her charge a small, pained, slightly-fanged grin. "I haven't taught you enough, eh? Concern is only for the weak." Her light tone indicated that she was kidding. Heather didn't seem to get the joke.

Heather scowled. "Oh, yeah? Well I'm not the one losing all her powers because of some desperate human boy."

A hoarse laugh slipped out of Courtney's dark lips. "I'm not losing anything, Heather. I only lent my powers to that human…I still retained enough power to keep my body from practically disintegrating…"

"Then why are you so weak right now?"

Courtney smirked. "You haven't been studying, have you, underling?"

Before Heather could retort, a shadow passed over the two of them. Dressed in all black, as they all were, a pale, blonde girl stood over them, smiling softly.

"Here," She said. Bridgett tossed a medium-sized white scroll into Courtney's lap. Almost immediately, Courtney felt all of her power and strength return to her body—like rush of warm liquid flowing through her almost-frozen veins. She sighed in content.

Courtney stood up, and stretched. Her black, velvet clothes rustled with her movement. She gave the blonde demon a smirk—the closest thing she had to a genuine smile.

"I see you successfully attained the human's soul." She gave the younger demons a nod of acknowledgement, which was her way of saying 'nice work'.

She turned her back on her two underlings, and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Courtney never waited for them to catch up—ever.

Heather and Bridgett glared at each other for a second, before following their boss into the deepest depths of the Underworld, aka: home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The weather was nice: not too cold, and not too hot. Just…perfect. Like it always was.

The sky was bright and blue. And the sun was always shining.

Everything he'd dreamed of was here, and much more as well. It was the epitome of perfection. It was much, _much _gentler and kinder than life on earth. Everyone got along here, and everyone knew each other pretty well.

It was more than he thought he deserved.

But most of all…it was boring.

Duncan crashed back down onto his plushy, almost-too-soft bed, and glared at his bright white ceiling. White. Ugh, the color almost made him sick. Almost. White was the big man's color. His divine and utterly powerful boss' favorite color. Therefore, he couldn't really bring himself to fully hate the color.

Duncan gave a loud, battle yell and threw his pillow all the way across the room, at the door. The moment the pillow collided with the hard, bright white wall, feathers immediately burst out of it.

"Damn weak pillows," He muttered, feeling a bit more than frustrated. The sheer boredom was definitely getting to him.

Though he was an Angel, Guardian, Messenger of the Heavens, etc., that definitely didn't mean he couldn't feel emotions other than love, happiness, and joy. Pssh. Yeah, right.

Duncan frowned. _Stupid, disgusting human stereotype. _Yeah, if Angels could only feel love, happiness, and joy, than Duncan would definitely fall under the category of Demon, instead.

His frown deepened. But things weren't always what they seemed. Angels and Demons weren't determined by their personality. They were determined by their deepest, truest self. The self that they hid away from the rest of the world.

He let out a slightly animalistic growl. That meant he was just a big, nice softie on the inside, eh? The thought deflated a part of his (rather large) ego.

Duncan jumped up off the bed, and onto his feet. "I need some fresh air," He said to himself. And by 'fresh air' he meant, a walk down in the human world, where he wouldn't be bothered by any of the other Angels, or those pesky, arrogant Archangels.

So without another word, he strode across the room, threw the door open, and exited, slamming the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Courtney waited in her boss' office, alone; holding the scroll Bridgett gave her in her shaking, right hand. She was anxious—an emotion she only ever felt when she was in here. The presence of the Lord of All That is Evil did that to all demons, including Angels and Archangels.

Bridgett and Heather had insisted on coming with her, in order to meet _him, _but Courtney shook her head, and gave them a firm 'no'. They were only underlings. They wouldn't be able to take it. Even _his _mere presence would overwhelm their weak bodies, and ultimately kill them.

And even she would admit that losing a pair of demons with such potential and drive would be such a waste. The sound of the door opening, and closing brought her out of her musings.

The feeling of such a powerful, dark presence almost knocked the breath out of her. She stood up from her chair, and gave a low bow.

"My Lord," She said. "I brought back the soul of the man you had requested."

The man in front of her laughed a loud, dramatic laugh. "Thank you very much, Courtney." He told her. He took three long strides toward her, and took the scroll out of her hands.

"Very nice." He said more to himself than to her.

She nodded and took his obvious look of absorption in the scroll as an 'okay' for her to take her leave. She silently walked to the back of the room, and slipped out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The human world was loud and chaotic and…and dangerous. Duncan felt more at home down there than up in Heaven.

Duncan slinked through the crowds of people, hands in his pockets, unnoticed. He smirked. This was much more like it. He felt comfortable and free down here, where it was okay to commit crimes and make mistakes. This was where you could really let loose.

His smirk was suddenly replaced by his usual frown. But of course, he wasn't allowed to let loose. He was compelled to follow all the laws of both the human world and Heaven.

Duncan may talk big and act like a delinquent most of the time, but that was all it was. A big act. He really couldn't do anything that was against any law, which automatically meant he really couldn't do anything he wanted to do.

He shook his head. _The whole point of this walk was for me to cool off. Thinking about all this isn't going to help you, buddy. _

So, he tried as best as he could to stop thinking about it. With no luck whatsoever.

He couldn't do anything he wanted to do. He couldn't go into a strip club because it was 'adultery'. He couldn't go beat up some random punks, because, well the reason why he possibly couldn't do that was quite clear. He was an angel.

And he definitely couldn't visit his family, since he'd died more than a few years ago, and he didn't want his family to think he was coming back from the dead. Obviously that would create some problems.

It was then that something hit him, and brought him back to cruel reality.

It was a heavy, dark presence. _Is it a ghost? _He asked himself. Then, his eyes locked onto a woman, clad in all black. Her hair came down to the tops of her shoulders, and was a dark shade of brown, reminding him vaguely of chocolate.

She stood above the dozens of people below, on top of a building overlooking the people below. Her long, flowing black costume blew in the wind, and yet people came and went as if nothing was there.

He looked up at the woman, marveling at the serene beauty of her face, and the graceful lines of her figure. Yet, what really caught him was the emptiness in her eyes, and the sadness in her face. It was the expression of someone who had completely broken over the years—someone who had gotten lost along the way.

_No, _Duncan thought, answering his own question.

_It's a demon. _

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: **Yeah, I decided making Courtney the Demon and Duncan the Angel would shake things up a little. Was I right? Did you guys love it? Hate it? A little bit interested? Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of TDI or TDA's characters. I only own the idea of the story.

**Author's Note: **Oh, hi people! Thank you so much for your great reviews on the first chapter! I was so happy when I read them, so I decided to start on the second chapter right away.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The pain in Courtney's head was dull and throbbing. She reached up and rubbed tiny circles on her temples. No help, at all. She dug her fangs into her lower lip, and groaned.

"Aah, stop it!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone!!"

His dark, chill-inducing voice echoed in her head. **You know what to do, Courtney…just stop holding back…and the pain will go away… Embrace your destiny, Courtney…**

She shook her head, clutching her hair. "No!" She shrieked.

Suddenly, a stinging, burning sensation erupted in the very center of her chest, like a claw gripping at the spot where her heart used to be. Its grip tightened.

The voice's volume raised to an unspeakable level, yet, unsurprisingly, the people below heard nothing unusual.

**You are **_**mine, **_**Courtney. Your wretched soul belongs to **_**me. **_**And I will not hesitate to destroy it! Now, do as I say!**

With her left hand holding onto her chest, she swept her right hand over the city below, casting a black fog over the people below. Of course, the fog was invisible to them.

_Screech_

The sound of tires screeching, and a woman screaming filled her ears. She fell onto her hands and knees, and crawled over to the ledge to watch the entire scene.

A young woman, leaning over the unmoving body of a man—her husband, perhaps. She was crying. And there was blood everywhere. The man was definitely dead. The car was still over the man, covering his bottom half.

The driver had crashed right through the windshield, also bleeding profusely. Two men dead, one woman mourning. The voice grunted in approval.

**Can you feel that, Courtney? Can you feel all the sorrow…and anger coming from that one woman? We've just secured another soul. What else can I expect from one of the best? **The voice cackled, before fading away completely, along with the pain in both her head, and chest.

She stayed in the same position for some time, watching the people below crowd around the whole scene.

She slammed her hand down onto the floor continuously, until black ooze began to seep out from the cuts forming on her hand. "_Damn it!!!_" Courtney cursed over and over again.

Suddenly, a warm, soft..._nice _feeling wrapped itself around her wrist, and pulled her up. And she then felt a presence. The presence made her feel safe and relaxed—something she hadn't felt in a long, _long _time. She looked up at her wrist, which was raised above her head, bleeding.

A soft, barely audible gasp escaped her lips.

Courtney jerked out of the warm, gentle grip, and whirled around to face the intruder. Her dark lips turned down into a frown. _Damn it. _She inwardly cursed. This was something she definitely didn't need right now.

She took in the appearance of the Angel standing in front of her: he had skin that was paler than a normal human's; his hair was formed into a short Mohawk, with a tint of green to it; he had several piercings on his face and ears; and a pair of devastatingly beautiful teal eyes. The Angel looked unusual(ly handsome) to Courtney, for he was wearing a black shirt with a large skull in the center, and a pair of much-too-baggy shorts.

He looked much more like a demon, but definitely had the presence of an Angel. She took a slow step to the side.

Before she could open her mouth to talk, the Angel began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was low and devoid of any emotion except anger.

Courtney stood up straight, and regarded him with her usual, cold expression. "My job." She answered bluntly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duncan stared at the (gorgeous) Demon in front of him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched tightly. Right now, he was absolutely…pissed…_off_.

_All I wanted was a few hours to cool off and relax, but nooo. A Demon had to show up here of all places, and choose this _exact_ freaking moment to kill somebody! Dammit, why the hell can't I ever have my fun?! _

He took a small step toward her, and she took a small step back. He sighed in exasperation. They stared into each others' eyes for a few moments.

_What now? _Duncan asked himself. He was an Angel for the love of God (no pun intended)! He _watched _over people and made sure they didn't die accidentally before their time or in their sleep. He wasn't an Archangel. He had no idea how to deal with Demons, especially powerful ones like this. He was way out of his league here.

His eyes wandered up and down her gorgeous form, until they landed on her wrist, which was bleeding (if you could call it bleeding) rather profusely.

Duncan shifted his eyes to her face, staring into her eyes. What he saw in her eyes surprised him. He saw guilt, over the horrible things she'd done in her life; agony, over the pain she felt everyday; and…a sort of bittersweet satisfaction over what she'd just done.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. He decided to break the silence. "I've never seen a Demon beat themselves up over something they did to a human." He said with a sneer. "Why are you so guilty?"

She turned away from him. "That's none of your concern." She said firmly.

"I know." Duncan said, "But, I'm curious."

The Demon looked over her shoulder, at him, with narrowed, blood red eyes. She then, without another word, disappeared into thin air.

Duncan stared at the spot where she used to be, and let out a breath he forgot he was holding.

He could still feel her cold skin on the surface of his palm.

And he could still see her intriguing red eyes flashing with danger.

From that moment on, he decided that there was something about Demons that the Archangels didn't tell him about at the seminars they held. There was something that they didn't want him, or any of the other Angels to know about.

His large, feathered wings burst through the black fabric of his shirt. His 'human clothes' faded away, transforming into the usual, bright white ensemble he had gotten used to, but still secretly loathed. Now, he was in full Angel form, and was invisible to the humans below.

Duncan took a step back, and then sprinted forward, and off of the roof. The cold wind rushed through his clothes, and the feathers of his wings. It was invigorating. Nothing but the rush of adrenaline that only came from leaping off of tall buildings gave him more excitement.

His wings began to flap, and soon, he was flying upwards, towards Heaven, his home.

Duncan made sure to fly faster and swifter than any time he'd ever flown before, because he had some questions that definitely needed to be answered.

**A/N: **And that's the end of Chapter 2. Aw…poor Courtney! Don't worry; I'll explain what happened to her in Chapter 3 or 4. The meeting between Duncan and Courtney was kind of short, but there are plenty of other times for them to meet. Now, anyways, please review! I wanna know if you guys liked it, loved it, or hated it. All opinions, thoughts, and suggestions are definitely welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of TDI or TDA's characters. I only own the idea of the story.

**Author's Note: **Alright. I have to say something before I actually get on with the actual story. One: I know I said this in the last chapter, but, I'll say it again, thanks very much to all of my readers who read the story, and review afterwards! Second: I kinda forgot. Well, anyway…

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

In Heaven

"Geoff!"

Duncan burst through the large, wooden doors, hollering his friend's name over and over. He ran down the rather long hallway, with his wings trailing behind his back. He had forgotten to retract them once he landed on Heaven, but right now, he could care less.

His teal eyes locked onto the form of the blonde sitting down. He began to run faster. Until, suddenly, a hand shot out from nowhere, and grabbed onto his arm. Duncan skidded to a halt with a soft '_oomph'. _Duncan looked down at the large hand gripping his forearm, and stifled a groan.

_Oh…God, not _him! _I don't have any freaking time for this! _He thought, frantically trying to get his arm out of the iron grip. "Duncan!" The voice of the man holding him boomed. And just as suddenly as the hand appeared, Duncan felt its grip disappear from his arm, and was replaced by two, huge arms. The arms wrapped themselves around his upper body, and carried him up. He was then pressed against the much larger Angel's soft chest in a _seemingly_ harmless display of friendship.

"I haven't seen ya in a while, buddy! Where've ya been hiding?" The pleasantly plump Angel asked him, as he continued to hug the life out of him.

Duncan tried to push away from him. "I…haven't been…hiding at…all…Owen…" He ground out.

"Yeah, you have! After every single mission, you'd run up to your room and lock yourself in! Is something…_interesting _going on that you aren't telling us about?" Owen waggled his eyebrows, suggestively, only to earn a glare from Duncan.

"_No, there isn't anything need to know about." _Duncan muttered under his breath, as he pried his Owen's arms off of him.

Not bothering to even give another glance at the larger Angel, Duncan brushed passed him, and stomped toward Geoff, who had been watching them all along with an amused smirk on his face. It was a smirk Duncan would be more than willing to wipe off, if it weren't for the fact that he would need Geoff's ability to speak coherent sentences for the time being.

"Yo," Geoff said, raising his hand up in greeting once Duncan sat down in the seat in front of him. "What's up?"

Duncan glared, but then managed to keep himself from yelling his response. "I need to ask you a few questions, Geoff."

The blonde angel raised an eyebrow in question, shifting into a less relaxed position. Duncan had never wanted to ask him anything before. Heck, Duncan only spoke to other Angels when it was absolutely necessary. Geoff was really curious as to what Duncan's question could be, and being as nice as he was, he wanted to make sure that he answered Duncan's questions as clearly as possible.

But then again…the opportunity to embarrass Duncan might never show up again. Geoff smirked inwardly. Yes, he would definitely take advantage of this opportunity. The fact that he's an Angel didn't mean that he was a _completely _nice guy.

Somewhere on Earth

Knock.

Knock..

Knock…

The knocks on the door grew fainter and fainter with each passing second. A normal human would have never even noticed it, but, of course, this manor's Lord was no ordinary human. He was a vampire.

Practically flying down the stairs, the pale, black-haired man sprinted to the door, wearing nothing but a silky, black robe. The familiar dark aura and the scent of Demon's blood had called out to him, asking—no, begging—for help.

His eyes flashing red, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. On his doorstep, was a woman. She wore a strange, black costume and had a beautiful face. But…her eyes were sad and empty, and her complexion was horrible. His eyes traveled up to her arms, which were clutched tightly to her chest. The red completely took over his eyes.

Though a normal person couldn't possibly see it, since her clothes were also black, he could both see and smell the blood on her; it was all over her. She was bleeding from both of her wrists, her chest, and her back.

_It happened again. _His mind roared. _Why does she keep hurting herself like this?! _

Before he could say anything, the woman offered him a tiny, weak smile. "Oh…did I…interrupt anything…Trent…?" She mumbled, stumbling a little. He lunged forward, and caught her in his arms before she could fall over backwards. He gently held her to his chest, keeping her on her feet. She reached up and loosely gripped the front of his robe. "If…if I am…inter-interrupting…I can…leave…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Trent stared at the puddle of black blood growing on his porch, and growled. "You idiot," He scolded. "Even if I was doing something right now, you will always come first." His tone softened. He just couldn't get mad at her. He just cared too much.

"…you're…so…nice…" She managed to get out, before closing her eyes, and slipping out of consciousness.

He shifted her, so that he was carrying her bridal style, and stepped inside his house, leaving the door open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue hair. "Gwen…" He said softly, as to not disturb the woman in his arms, even though she wouldn't have woken up even if there was a massive earthquake.

An equally pale little girl stepped out from behind a rather large vase. Her hair was short, and dyed a luminous blue color, and her eyes were a pretty shade of amber. Her hands nervously played with the skirt of her long, dark blue dress as she bowed her head in respect. "Yes, Master?" She asked softly. Trent sighed, and gestured to the mess on his porch.

"Get the maids to clean that mess up." He said gruffly, before climbing up the stairs, and going straight into his room, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: **Actually, I meant for this chapter to be longer, but when I actually finished the whole thing…it was a lot longer than I thought it would be. So, I actually cut this chapter in half, and will save the other half for the next chapter. Yeah, I would have uploaded both this chapter and the next chapter at the same time, but I still need to edit a few things. Okay…I should really stop rambling, and get to the point: thanks for reading, and please review!!! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
